I tried to stay
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Lorelai from the time she find she is pregnant up to she leaves her parents house right after Rory is born. How she deal with it all and her parents and Christopher's reaction.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Gilmore Girls and I don't make any money from it._ **  
**_

* * *

_**I tried to stay **_

Lorelai was standing in front of the full view mirror in her bathroom looking at herself. Wondering how much longer she would keep her figure as she moments ago had found she was pregnant.

Considering she was only sixteen she wasn't even sure if she should keep it or not, or talk to her boyfriend Christopher about it. All she knew was she was pregnant and she in the end she was the one that should figure out what to do with it.

In the distance she could hear her mother yelling that it was dinner, only she didn't feel hungry anymore. Slowly the young brunette walked out of the room and down the stair leading to the dining room, wondering how long it would take until her parents found out.

* * *

"Chris, we need to talk," Lorelai said as soon as she found her boyfriend at school the next day.

"Sure, babe, what's up?" the young boy asked, turning to face his sweetheart with a smile.

"I'm pregnant," she said, her always happy voice was sounding so serious it could not be a lie.

"But we were careful," he said, as they had been the few times they had been together that way.

"Not careful enough?" she said with a sigh.

"What do you wish to do?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I…I wish to keep it," she said, it had taken her all night to get to that decision.

He nodded saying, "Whatever you need I'm here for you."

"I appreciate that, but you do realize as soon as they find out, they are going to get us to marry, are you really up for that?" she asked.

"I do suppose that is the right thing to do," he said, that was the least he could offer after all he was the one getting her into this mess. That and the fact that he loved her.

"No Christopher, it's bad enough that I'm wrecking my future. I don't want to do that to you as well, not when you have it all planned. I don't want to be the reason as to why you had to give up your dreams," she said.

"But Lore, when you tell Emily and Richard they are going to flip and in worst throw you out," he said.

"Exactly, which is why I don't want the same thing happening to you," she whispered, as the bell rang, meaning it was time for their first class.

"I…I have to go," she said and ran off before he could see her in tears. He just stood there looking after her still in shock by the news.

* * *

"Lorelai, stop picking at your food," said Emily Gilmore as her daughter seemed to have been doing that a lot over the last month.

"I'm not hungry, besides I can't stand this," Lorelai said in a stubborn way, the smell was making her nauseous.

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before," said Emily, quirking a brow.

"Well I do now, so stop forcing me to eat it," Lorelai said, struggling to still keep calm. Richard didn't interfere as he knew better; he just kept a watchful eye on his wife and daughter.

"If I hadn't known better I would say you were pregnant due to how you react at the food," said Emily, not really thinking that far until the words had left her mouth. The symptoms would however fit as Lorelai had seemed more ill recently and she had problems with certain types of food just like Emily did when she expected Lorelai.

The young girl looked at her with shocked eyes, not being able to find a way to defend herself.

Emily just looked at her waiting for one of her daughter's quick comebacks. When that didn't come and Lorelai still seemed to be panic-stricken, she said, "Please don't tell me that…"

Richard that was starting to get the seriousness of the situation, put his for aside and said, "Lorelai."

"Okay, okay, I'm pregnant, happy," Lorelai managed to get out. Not at all how she planned to say it at all. She looked at her parents, both jaws dropped as they looked at her in disbelief.

Richard Gilmore took a second to let it sink in before he said, "Am I right to assume Christopher is the father?"

"Yes, I may have committed one mistake, but I only slept with one guy," Lorelai answered.

"Does he know about this?" her father asked.

"Of course, I told him as soon as I found out, he asked what I wanted, I said to keep it, and he said he wished to marry me and support me," Lorelai summed up.

"Thanks heaven that means it's some sense in him after all," said Emily.

"Only I turned him down, I didn't want him to give up his dreams because of me," said Lorelai, thinking, 'Here it comes.'

"You turned him down, are you insane?" Emily snapped.

"No, I didn't want to force him into something he might regret," said Lorelai honestly.

Emily was about to say something, but Richard gave her a said making her wait, as he turned to his daughter asking, "If you are not going to marry, how are you going to provide for that child."

"I…I don't know," Lorelai said, she hadn't really thought that far.

"Then I suggest you start thinking about it," her father said, returning to his meal. His wife was looking at Lorelai in an intimidating way, making her follow her father's example, and say anything for the rest of the meal.

* * *

It was later that night that Lorelai was up in her room, she was preparing for a French test the next day. However her father's words were coming back to her, mostly because he was right.

She hadn't thought this through, she had just thought that she would get the baby and thing would work out along that way. Sadly it was not that easy.

Lorelai knew that for as long as she was under her parent's roof they would have no other choice then to feed her. Only Lorelai wanted out, she didn't want to live there anymore, she wanted a life on her own for herself and her young one. She wanted to start all new.

She didn't know how she would do it, only that she had to.

She sighed letting a hand stroke over her belly saying, "We'll figure it out kid, and somehow we'll be alright."

* * *

Lorelai and Christopher were sitting in the stairwell listing to how their parents were arguing over their future. They wanted them to get married and have Christopher come and work for Richard; it was the logical solution after all.

For them maybe, but not for their children. They both knew it was both the logical and the right thing to do, still they knew it was not going to happen. Not because of Chris as he loved his Lore. For her it wasn't right, none of this was and therefore she couldn't do it.

He would not force her, that was not the way and as he respected her and her decisions he left her to deal with it alone.

* * *

And alone she would be, to the extent that was possible in her parents house. They didn't talk much after the fact up to the birth of the baby. Still she lived there and had breakfast and dinner with them every day. She as they felt obligated to do just that.

The night she was to deliver she was also alone, not because her parents wasn't there, but because they were at the point sleeping. Even if she hadn't been through it before she knew at once and ran out to her care, not caring that she didn't have her driver's license yet. The only thing she cared about was to get to the hospital in time. Had she lord forbid been stopped she assume the police would understand the hurry.

She however left a note saying, "_The kid was coming so I had to go to the hospital, don't worry, we'll be fine._"

Her mother that for some reason had woken up during the night went to check for her only to fins she wasn't there. Finding the note she had called for her husband and both had rushed to the hospital, where they found her.

Her mother was arguing loudly that she could have done something like this, and an overstressed Lorelai was yelling back . Even in her position she was more than capable of defending herself. Until they of course got her into the delivery room.

The young girl was twisting in pain, wishing it would stop. Little droplets of sweat was running down her face. Even how much she wanted the baby she didn't want the enormous pain coming with it. She felt like she was losing control over her body and what it was doing.

"Mummy," escaped her lips, so love that not even the nurses around her heard it. Why had she been so stubborn and stupid, insisting on doing this alone.

Tears running down her cheeks and mixing with the sweat as the pain grew to a new level and got even worse.

Not knowing where else to put her hands she put them on her tummy screaming out for the pain to leave her, panting heavily, closing her eyes hard.

In what seemed like the far distance she could hear one of the nurses say, "You are doing great, it will soon be over."

Numb from pain and exhaustion she hardly noticed the small, angry screams that was filling the room, or the bloody bundle that was being pushed into her arms.

As it slowly dawned upon her what she was holding, she looked at the nurse asking, "What did I get?"

"A girl, you got a little girl," she said with a smile.

Lorelai looked at her little baby girl saying, "Hey kid, welcome to the world, I'm your mom and I'll be teaching you all you need to know."

The nurse smiled, slowly taking the baby for a cleanup before giving it back to the young mother.

Lorelai held her closely thinking that this was the best accident she had ever had since it made her produce something so beautiful, as the little girl she was now holding in her arms was just so perfect. Even more so that she had dared hoping for. She smiled at her, slowly closing her eyes as the nurse rolled her into another room where she would get some rest.

* * *

Lorelai took a last look to see if she had everything. It was all there or at least what she and her little one needed to start the next chapter in their life.

It was about a week after the birth and her parents were at a party, giving her enough time for her to get what she needed in her car and drive to their new home. An inn where she was going to work as a maid.

It wasn't much to brag about, but it was food and shelter for them against working. Enough for now. She placed the letter for her for her parents where they would find it and took a last look at what had been her home up to now.

Then she closed up and walked to her care were Rory was waiting in her baby sear. Her full name was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but Lorelai called her Rory or kid to avoid complications.

As she drove away this early evening tears were streaming down her cheeks, knowing that she spite everything would miss her parents a lot. But right now this was what she seemed like her only option for now. It just wasn't right to live there with her little one and cause them what she felt like more trouble and worries. It was the best for everyone.

The letter Emily and Richard Gilmore would find when they got home would read:

_Dear ma and pa_

_When you find this I will be long gone. Please don't worry as I managed to get a job and a place to stay so we'll be alright._

_I just couldn't live with the feeling that I was a burden on you, especially now that I got Rory to think of as well. I really do appreciate all that you have done for e and us, but it's time to move on._

_I promise I'll contact you when we are settle or I feel ready to do so._

_I love you both with all my heart._

_Lorelai._

The letter would slip out of Emily's hands as she would sink to her knees in tears. Richard would be there at once to comfort his wife as he always had done.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
